To achieve the continued scaling of semiconductor device density in accordance with Moore's law while maintaining or even exceeding current power and performance standards, new manufacturing methods have been introduced which target specific device performance parameters. Methods such as high-K metal gates to decrease device leakage, strain inducing channels for increased charge carrier mobility, and butted contacts for increased wiring density are a few examples of methods to continue Moore's Law scaling for next generation microprocessor designs.